Füsun's Story
Stage 1 Mert: E, I found the street. Where is this restaurant? Eylem: Stay where you are. Mert: Why? Eylem: Wait, let me go together. Mert: Where are you? Eylem: Right behind you. Whats up? If you will continue to look like this, let's go aside. We close the road. Come. It's the restaurant. Come. Füsun: Eylem. Welcome. Eylem: Goodbye, Aunt Füsun. E... this is Mert. A friend. Füsun: Welcome, son. Mert: Hello. We're I'm glad to be here. Stage 2 Füsun: Sarp, my son. Stage 3 Füsun: Come on, sit down. Mert: Look journalist girl. I was so vicious, it was raw, I didn't understand it. I want to eat real food. Eylem: Look at what you're worrying about. Aunt Füsun, what will you give us? Füsun: I have a wedding soup today. Hünkar liked it, I have very nice rice. And mixed compote. Eylem: Uf, what do you say? Mert: I say Allah. What can i say? Stage 4 Eylem: How does this eat? Take it easy. Mert: The habit of free boarding. You will sweep away someone without taking your plate. Fine. Where do you know Aunt Füsun? Eylem: As a child, we were living in the same neighborhood. He has a son Sarp. He was my close friend. Mert: TO? Eylem: Then we moved because ours could not sit somewhere for a long time. But when I came back to Istanbul for university, we started to meet again. Mert: Hmmm... OK... Why can't yours stay in a long place? Eylem: Ours is here. So they don't like to stay in such a place for a long time. They live as if there was never tomorrow. I'm not their daughter anyway. So I'm friends. They see me that way. Mert: E, what good do you want? Eylem: I want a family. Füsun: Let the child eat the food. Eylem: Well, Füsun Teyzecim does not eat this food. He is officially fighting. Füsun: How did you like the food? Mert: Aunt Füsun let me say this much. I don't know what maternal food is. But today I ate it here. Health to your hands. Füsun: Bon Appetit. Do you work in the same job? Are you a journalist? Mert: E, no. I'm the cop. Did I say something wrong? Füsun: No, my son. What are you going to say wrong? I have a son too. He would be the police. I remembered him. Anyway, I will not miss your taste. You continue your meal. Mert: What is two months? Eylem: Never mind. Mert: Tell me. I wondered. Eylem: I said I have a son Sarp. Mert: Oh, that childhood friend. Eylem: Ha ha. It is the week when he will graduate from Sarp Police Academy. Of course, Sarp could not feed himself. On graduation day, he pulled a gun to the manager. Isn't there a Yusuf Manager? Mert: Is Our Yusuf Manager? Eylem: Exactly. Then he was imprisoned for 12 months. Now it is worn with such different types. Mert: How is it different? Eylem: With heavy brothers. Mert: Well. Doesn't he have another child? Eylem: He had another son. Umut. The child was kidnapped at a young age. Mert: What? What happened? Eylem: The police brought her bloody shirt. Mert: What are you saying? But the story is huh. Maybe your aunt Füsun Auntie kiss the face. So is there no husband or something? Did he struggle alone? Eylem: Don't ever go into those subjects. I mean, I have known myself. He was always on his own. But Aunt Füsun was the strongest woman I have ever seen. Stage 6 Little Mert: Could you buy a handkerchief? Come on brother. Could you buy a handkerchief? You take it. Would you buy it? Come on brother bread money. Stage 7 Guest Player 2: Well done girl. What the hell is that? Can't sell wipes? Ha? Mert: That's all bro. Guest Player 2: Get ripped off. Mert: Well, that's all. Guest Player 2: Get ripped off. Mert: That's all. Guest Player 2: Come here. Mert: Well that's all. Guest Player 2: Take off your shoes. Take off your socks. Mert: Don't you believe it? Well that's all. Guest Player 2: Take off your socks. So that's all? What the hell is that? What would you do with this money? I'll beat you if you don't speak, tell me. Mert: I was going to buy myself a loaf of bread. I'm tired of eating raw bread now. Guest Player 2: Well done. Harbick cough. I will not beat you. The boss will beat. Stage 8 Eylem: What are you doing? What's this? Mert: Ha. No. It's from my childhood. Eylem: You dived deep. Mert: When I listened to Füsun Teyze's story, I went back to the old times. Whether halal is not destroyed. Shall we get the account, Aunt Füsun? Eylem: Stop. This food is from me. Do you forget I pay my debt? Mert: What debt is Allah? Eylem: Hayde. Leave. Füsun: There is no account. Don't fight for nothing. Mert: Could it happen? Aunt Füsun had so much food. Füsun: You pay next time. Eylem: Okay, thanks. Stage 9 Eylem: I have to go back to work and we'll go together... Mert: Sir, sir? Yes, I know it. Understood. I'm coming right now, manager. Eylem: Should you go? Mert: Yes. Journalist girl. Thanks for the meal. Eylem: What it means? Ll see.